Kill The Lights
by TwilightobsessedfanxoxoEdward
Summary: 16 year old Vanessa Blake recieves a shock when she gets a visit from Jacob Black, realizing that not only is she really Renesmee Cullen, but she is also half vampire.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Jake! Take this, take Renesmee, and go!" Bella Cullen hissed, thrusting an envelope into Jacob Black's hands as the Volturi advanced toward the Cullen family and their friends. Bewildered Jacob grabbed up Renesmee and took off racing through the forest until he hit La Push. He went into his house setting little Renesmee Cullen on his bed. Tears were streaming down her pale face. She reached out and touched Jacob's cheek and he saw images of Bella and Edward flashing in his mind. Renesmee wanted to know why they had left her parents.

"Nessie," Jacob sighed, stroking her bronze hair. "Your mommy and daddy are going to be fine." He murmured hating himself for lying to her. He turned the envelope Bella had given him over in his hand and popped the seal. Inside there was a thick set of papers. Jacob began pulling them out and read quietly to himself. "Vanessa Wolfe?"

Jacob looked at Renesmee in horror when he realized that Bella had been planning for Jacob to run away with Renesmee when all else failed. Bella had gone to meet the Volturi, along with all the other vampires, prepared to die.

"Oh God Bella!" Jacob moaned. Renesmee looked up at him with a worried expression. _I can't take care of her._ He realized. And it was true. He was a teenage werewolf. He was dangerous, unpredictable, and he had to stick with his pack. Keeping Nessie was an impossibility. Jacob put his head in his hands. He could try to get her adopted out, but she wasn't…human.

"Nessie, listen," Jacob began trying to figure out what to tell her. She may still be just a toddler, but she would understand everything that was going on. There was no use in sugar coating the facts. "I need to find you a safe place to live until…until I can get things sorted out."

Renesmee's chocolate colored eyes pierced Jacob. She reminded him so much of Bella it hurt. Part of him felt he should be there saving her; the other half knew that what Bella needed was to know Renesmee was safe.

"You're not…safe…with me, sweetheart." Jacob scooped Renesmee into his arms and left his house. When he finally reached a phone booth he took a quick glance around him then dialed the operator.

"Operator. How can I help you?"

Jacob took a deep breath and focused his on Renesmee.

"Yes. I need to speak to a foster care agency."

"Please hold while I redirect your call."

Renesmee found a foster home a few days after that call. She became Vanessa Blake. And as time went by, Renesmee Cullen was lost in time. Vanessa Blake remembered nothing of her vampire family or the werewolf she loved.


	2. Chapter 1: Identity

Chapter 1: Identity

"Vanessa! Where are you going?"

Vanessa Blake turned to see her mom rushing down the stairs toward her.

"Oh I've got play rehearsals today."

Her mom frowned. "Do you HAVE to go?"

"Well, I'm the lead so I kinda have to be there."

"Who am I going to get to watch Scott while I go to book club?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. She always got stuck watching her little brother while her mom went out.

"Sorry mom. I've got to go."

She pulled the door open and stepped out onto the front porch. A gust of wind blew across the yard, scattering leaves and ruffling Vanessa's hair. In the flurry of leaves Vanessa saw someone standing on the other side of the street, staring right at her. The leaves settled again and Vanessa glanced to see who had been looking her way.

But no one was there.

She shivered a little and set off to her school. The whole walk there she felt as though she was being watched. The uncomfortable feeling had her on edge, jumping at every sound. She walked into the empty building thinking how odd it was to be there on a Saturday.

"Vanessa!" Vanessa's friend, Henry came from the auditorium. "C'mon."

They read through their lines a few times in a circle then Henry decided they should do a run through of the play.

Vanessa waited backstage for her cue, listening to her cast mates' voices as they bounced off the walls of the deserted auditorium.

"I don't even know where Kaitlyn is!" Vanessa heard Gabe say meaning it was her time to step out into the spotlight.

She took her steps on stage and opened her mouth to say her first line when the door opened, letting light stream in. A couple kids gasped. Vanessa squinted through the blinding lights, trying to make out who the dark silhouette was. She suddenly remembered the guy watching her that morning. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this was him.

"Who's there?" She called out. The echo of the question rang hauntingly in her ears. But she received no response and when she looked again, the shadow was gone.

"Probably just a janitor." Henry concluded. "Let's get back to what we need to be doing. We'll take it from 'I don't even know where Kaitlyn is!'"

Vanessa retreated backstage again, a queasy sensation in her stomach. She knew she was being followed. It was the only explanation. Someone was stalking her. Terrifying as the realization was, Vanessa made a deal with herself. If she saw her stalker again, she would tell him to leave her alone or she'd call the police.

"Okay people! That's good for today! Study up on your lines and be sure to be a rehearsal tomorrow after school!" Henry yelled an hour later. They all began filing out the door, Vanessa trailing behind dreading the walk home.

The air was crisp and cool. Vanessa walked against the gentle fall breeze. It tousled her long hair, blowing it in her eyes. Chills crept down Vanessa's spine as the sensation of being watched washed over her. A voice cut through the wind. It sounded like a boy calling for someone. Vanessa spun in a full circle coming to a halt, facing the way she had just come. The shadow, the follower, her stalker was standing a few meters away beneath a tree. The wind whipped her hair around as the stranger jogged slowly a few feet forward as Vanessa stood rooted to the spot.

"Nessie?" The guy called.

_Nessie_….Vanessa played the name in her mind and felt her legs trembling. She sat down on the curb, cradling her head in her hands. Visions, almost like images from another lifetime, flew through her mind. A beautiful brunette with eyes the exact same color as hers, a handsome man with her bronze hair rocking her…and a sweet, warm boy who she loved more than life itself. Then she saw a crowd of murderous monsters advancing toward her and her family. She felt the pain in her heart as she remembered her Jacob taking her from her parents.

After that it had gone blank.

Renesmee Cullen had died and Vanessa Blake had been born.

Vanessa heard someone sit down beside her. She was too afraid to look up knowing who'd she'd see.

"Nessie?" She felt fingers running through her hair.

Vanessa lifted her head. "Who are you?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"You don't remember me?" Her companion's face was disappointed. "It's me. Jacob."

Vanessa hopped off the curb. "I don't know you. Leave me alone." She growled.

"Yes, you do." Jacob insisted.

She rolled her eyes and started off toward home.

"Wait! Wait! Nessie! Hold up!"

Vanessa kept on walking, keeping an annoyed expression plastered on her face. She felt a tug at her arm and Jacob pulled her around to face him; holding her tight in his arms.

"Listen to me. Please. I gave you up once and that was hard enough. But I stayed seventeen for sixteen years for your benefit."

Vanessa struggled to get out of his grasp. "Stayed seventeen? For my benefit? What are you talking about?"

Jacob smiled slightly. "I wanted us to be close in age when we met again. So I could…do this." Jacob moved his face in to kiss her. Vanessa pulled away and slapped him.

"OW!" She exclaimed, nursing her hand.

Jacob chortled. "You are so like your mother. Only less breakable. Her hand broke when she hit me."

"You know my mother?"

"I know your biological mother."

"My biological…what?"

"You don't…they never told you?"

"TOLD ME WHAT?" Vanessa yelled.

"That your name is Renesmee Cullen, that you live in foster care, and…that you're half vampire."


	3. Chapter 2: Jacob Black

Just so you know, Renesmee knows she is Renesmee Cullen now so she'll be referred to as Renesmee or Nessie. You probably could've figured that out on your own, but I just wanted to put this on to alleviate any confusion. Also the Blakes, seeing as they are not Nessie's real family, are going to be referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Blake.

Chapter 2: Jacob Black

Jacob and Renesmee sat with the Blakes around the kitchen table.

"Look," Jacob said in a strained voice, "Nessie is going to look the way she does now for forever. She'll be stuck inside her sixteen year old body. I thought I explained this to you when I dropped her off sixteen years ago."

"We thought you were doing drugs." Mrs. Blake muttered to her manicured hands.

"Understandable. Okay, to be blunt the reason I'm here is because it's time…"

"Time for what?" Renesmee piped up.

Jacob reached over and covered Renesmee's hand with his own. "It's time for you to come home. Time for you to come back to me."

"What about my real parents?"

"Actually I could use your help with that." A frown played on Jacob's face. "I- I can't find either of your parents. I can't find any member of your family actually. I guess I was hoping you'd help me. They could be anywhere by now." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a picture, and laid it on the table in front of Renesmee.

The people in the picture were eerily familiar. She had seen their faces on the back of her eyelids today when Jacob had called her name.

"You have her eyes." Jacob murmured fingering the brunette girl's face.

"Jacob can you come up to my room for a moment?"

Jacob pushed himself up from the table. "After you." He said waving his hands toward the stairs. Renesmee started up them, Jacob on her tail.

"Be safe!" Her mom called from the table.

Jacob laughed under his breath, but Renesmee felt her cheek grow hot.

In her room they sat on her bed, Renesmee holding the picture of her parents.

"You said you knew my mom." She muttered. "Talk. Now."

"Bella and I were best friends. I was in love with her." Jacob sighed, eyeing Renesmee cautiously. "But she didn't return my feelings. She loved your dad. Edward Cullen, the vampire."

Renesmee detected some bitterness in his voice. "But…but are you a vampire too? You…you said you stayed seventeen so we could be close in age when you found me again…."

"Nessie," Jacob clasped his hand on her shoulder, "I am definitely NOT a vampire. I'm a werewolf." He grinned at the shocked expression on her face.

"Tell me about my mother."

"Bella…how do I begin to describe Bella? Well she's a lot like you."

Renesmee cocked an eyebrow.

"Like I said before you have her eyes exactly. And her facial structure. You also have her attitude."

"Why are you here, Jacob Black?"

Jacob pried the picture from Renesmee's hands. "I want you." He turned and locked his eyes with hers; gently he brushed a strand of hair from her face as if they were in a movie. She knew what he was about to do. _NO! NO WAY! NOT THIS GUY! I'm NOT falling for it!_ Renesmee jumped off her bed.

"I don't buy it. Tell me why you're really here. What do I have that you want?"

"Come away with me. We can be together. Track down your family."

"That's it."

Jacob looked genuinely confused. "What's it?"

"You act like you want _me_. You don't want me. You just want my help finding my mom so you can hook up with her."

"Bell-Nessie…"

"See? You almost called me Bella! Admit Jacob, you're still in love with my mom! Even though she's married! TO MY DAD!"

"Listen to me. I will always love Bella. I loved her for years. But the day you were born, everything changed. Yes, I love your mom. But I'm not in love with her anymore. I love someone else. I love you."

"You're sick."

"Falling for you was out of my control!"

"I was an INFANT! How do you fall for an INFANT?"

"I imprinted on you."

The pain on Jacob's face made Renesmee's stomach turn. He was serious. She sunk back onto the bed beside him.

"What's that mean? To imprint?"

Jacob slipped his arm around her, pulling her in. His body was warm and even though she knew that being held by someone she had just met should feel awkward, it felt right.

"It's a werewolf thing." He spoke into her hair. "When one of us sees the person we're meant to be with, something inside us just…clicks. Then that person is the only thing we see, the only person we love. Everything in the past gets forgotten."

"So when you saw me…?"

"The first time I saw you, I thought Bella was dead. I was angry and hated you. I blamed you for the death of my true love. But when I looked into your eyes-Bella's eyes-all my feelings for Bella disappeared and all I could think about was you. You were and would always be the one I loved. I had no say in the matter."

"You love me?" Renesmee whispered.

"More than my own life." Jacob ran his fingers through Renesmee's hair. "Please come with me. You don't belong here. You never did."

"Then why'd you leave me here?"

"I was a new werewolf. I was uncontrollable. I was dangerous."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll go with you."

She stood up and reached out for Jacob's hand. Together they walked downstairs to return to the kitchen table.

"Um…" Renesmee looked at the Blakes, unsure as whether to address them as "mom" and "dad". "I'm going with Jacob."

"Vanessa…" Mrs. Blake moaned.

"My name is Renesmee."

"Renesmee, please don't do this." Mr. Blake said while putting a consoling arm around his whimpering wife.

"I'm sorry, but I don't belong here. I'm not even _human_."

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Blake. You're daughter will be safe with me." Jacob reassured.

"I'm not their daughter." Renesmee groaned.

"Fine. Go." Mr. Blake hissed.

"Thank you for…" Renesmee began timidly.

"I SAID GO! LEAVE!" Mr. Blake's face turned beat red like it always did when he was seriously mad.

Holding back tears Renesmee ran up to her room. She went into a whirlwind of action, throwing her clothes in a suitcase.

"Ready?"

Renesmee looked up, startled to see Jacob in her doorway. He walked in and picked up her suitcase. Renesmee took a deep breath and followed Jacob out of her room, down the stairs, past her distraught parents, and out the front door. She felt as though she was sleepwalking. Just this morning she'd been Vanessa Blake. Now- within a few hours- she had become an entirely different person.

"Where are we going?" She asked Jacob when she regained her composure.

"Forks, Washington. La Push rez actually. We'll start out there. Then we'll start getting some clues on where the Cullens could be."

"Is this really happening?" Renesmee had meant to mutter it to herself, but Jacob answered.

"Do you want proof?"

Jacob grabbed her up, taking her by surprise. Renesmee turned her head.

"You…don't…want…me…to kiss you?" Jacob asked looking slightly hurt.

"I still hardly know you. You're lucky I'm going anywhere at all. For all I know this whole thing could be a load of BS and you're just taking me somewhere to rape then kill me."

"Wow...got a lot on your mind don't you?"

And she did. Sure she had doubts in her mind, of course. The thought of being the half-vampire fixation of a werewolf wasn't exactly an easy idea to except.

There was one thing in her mind she didn't doubt at all though.

Jacob Black was the most amazing guy she'd ever met. Even if she had only known him a few hours.

And there wasn't a doubt in the world that she was falling for him.

But she wouldn't show it. And she wouldn't let him kiss her.

Yet.


	4. Chapter 3: La Push

Chapter 3: La Push

"Jacob!" Renesmee turned to see a man in a wheelchair rolling toward them.

"Dad!" Jacob ran forward and embraced his father. "Dad, this is Nessie. You remember Nessie right?"

The man rolled towards Renesmee and laughed. "Of course I remember Nessie! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! You're all grown up." He looked up at his son. "And so beautiful too."

"Um…Nessie, this is my dad, Billy."

Billy Black held out his hand, Renesmee shook it. "Nice to meet you, sir." She smiled.

"So dad, I'm just gunna show off Nessie to the pack. Then we're off to search for clues as to where the Cullens wandered off to."

"Alright then Jake. But Charlie's swinging by to pick me up later. He might want to see his granddaughter."

Jacob fidgeted a little. "Does Charlie know anything?"

Billy shrugged. "He might. But please, can you and Nessie stick around for a little while? He lost his daughter and his granddaughter at the same."

"I think that can be arranged." Jacob put his arm casually around Renesmee's shoulders. "C'mon Nessie, let's go."

They walked along the beach, Renesmee's mind racing.

"My grandfather?" She finally managed to say, breaking the silence.

For a moment the only sound were the waves crashing around them, then Jacob sighed.

"I should've mentioned that."

"Yeah. You should have. Now tell me the whole story. Is my grandfather a vampire?"

"No he's a human. So was your mom. She went to live with your grandfather when she was seventeen. That's when she met your father, who was a vampire." Jacob coughed into his fist. "They fell in love of course, got married, and you were conceived and born while your mom was a human. Right after your birth your father changed her into a vampire."

"I'm still confused." Renesmee confessed. "How did I end up with the Blakes?"

"The Volturi- a vampire police force basically- thought you were a danger to society. They came to your family's house to destroy you…and them for creating you."

"How'd I get away?"

"Bella put a lot of thought into saving you. She made fake ID's, letters, everything you'd need to survive without her. She put it all in an envelope and gave it to me- along with you- when the fight seemed to take a turn for the worst."

The couple walked in silence few a few yards; Renesmee only vaguely wondering where they were going.

"Jacob?"

"Mmmm?" He answered, seeming preoccupied.

"Where do you think they are? My family, I mean."

"I wish I knew." Jacob muttered, glaring up at the overcast sky.

"HEY JAKE!"

Jacob and Renesmee spun around. A young woman was running toward them, a large smile radiating off her pretty face.

"Leah! Hey!" Jacob ran his hand through his hair. "How've you been?"

"Okay, I guess…who's your friend?" She questioned in a suddenly icy tone while taking a side glance at Renesmee.

"Oh Leah, you remember Nessie Cullen right?"

"Ah." Leah crossed her arms and smirked at Renesmee. "So this is the little monster all grown up." She said it in a manner as though she was talking to herself not Jacob. "I'm guessing she's the reason you randomly picked up and left a week ago?"

"It wasn't random. You- everyone- knew I'd go back for Nessie eventually."

"Well the pack is up at Emily's. They'll be glad to see you and your little bloodsucker." Leah started to go off down the beach, but Jacob grabbed her arm.

"HEY! Don't call her a bloodsucker! She's half-human and you know that! Hell, she doesn't even drink blood!"

"You know what Jacob Black?" Leah seethed. "I thought in the sixteen years you were without her, you would've gotten over it. That you would've moved on. To someone more like you. Someone who'll love you and understand you in a way she never will…!"

Renesmee heard an unsaid "Someone like me.", at the end. She took a peek at Jacob's reaction to see if he picked up on anything like that to, but his face remained black, his hand still clasping Leah's arm.

"I'll see you around…maybe." Leah hissed. Jacob dropped her arm as though it had burned him and they watched Leah start sprinting towards an area of woods. Right before she hit the trees though, she jumped into the air and burst into the body of a wolf.

Renesmee screamed and Jacob pulled her in. "It's okay…it's okay…" He repeated over and over under Renesmee's breathing returned to normal.

"Sh-she's a werewolf too?"

"Yeah pretty much all my friends are. C'mon let's go meet them." When Renesmee looked hesitant Jacob chortled. "Don't worry Nessie. They're not anywhere near as psychopathic as Leah is."

Emily's house was packed full of buff, shirtless guys. If she wasn't already so into Jacob, Renesmee knew this would be any teenage girl's heaven.

When they walked into the kitchen, every single person whistled.

"So this must be Nessie!" A beautiful woman called from the stove.

"Nessie, this is Emily."

"Hey." Renesmee greeted shyly.

"And these are my brothers, well some of them anyway. A lot are out on duty. We've had some of the Volturi snooping around lately." Jacob began motioning around the table and calling them off. "That's Sam, he's Emily's husband. That's Paul, he married my sister Rachel. That's Quil and there's Embry. And then Jared."

"Pleasure." Renesmee's stomach did a flip. She had always hated awkward situations and this was definitely one of them.

"Well I just wanted to pop in here and tell you all that I'm back."

"And show off your lady." Quil added with a snort.

"Yeah I did want you all to meet Nessie. By the way, how's Claire?"

"Very good. She's out with some friends right now, but she'll be back later. We're spending the night together. First time you know?"

Renesmee bit the inside of her lip. She'd heard guys at school talk about how they planned on doing it with their girlfriends. However they usually said it in a perverted gloating way. Quil said it like it was all he could think about. Like Claire was all that was on his mind. Like he…loved her. He wasn't just doing it with her for his own enjoyment, he really loved her. She remembered what Jacob had said about imprinting. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Quil had imprinted on Claire.

That opened up a new train of thought though. Jacob and Quil looked the same age, which meant she and Claire must be close in age. Which meant…could Jacob possibly want to have sex with her.

The room suddenly seemed twenty degrees warmer.

"Hey dude." Paul punched Quil in the side. "Not in front of girls."

"Yes, please." Emily moaned. "I do not want to know anything about my niece and your sex life."

Renesmee caught Jacob's eye. "Niece?" she mouthed. Jacob nodded his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Nessie, we should probably get going. Charlie should be here soon."

"Right. Um…it was nice meeting you."

"You too, bloodsucker." Paul chuckled.

"They seem…nice." Renesmee commented on the way back to the Black's house.

"Sorry about that. It was kind of…"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah just a little." Jacob slid his hand into Renesmee's.

"So uh…what about Claire and Quil?"

"What about them?"

"What's their story?"

"Claire was just a baby, visiting Emily and Quil imprinted on her. He stayed the same age, because of his status as a werewolf and she grew up. Now they're an item."

"Interesting…so what I'm getting at is…are they…you know…our ages."

"Claire's a few years older than you, but other than that yeah. We're in the same age group."

As they approached Jacob's house Renesmee saw a car parked in the drive. A tall man was talking to Billy Black. As she and Jacob got closer, Billy and the man looked in their direction.

"Is that him?" Renesmee inquired under her breath. "Is that Charlie? My grandfather?"

"That's him." Jacob squeezed her hand.

"NESSIE!" Charlie exclaimed when the stepped onto the drive. He gave her a quick hug, but it felt odd. Like hugging a stranger. "Look at you! Billy was right! You did get gorgeous! Not that you weren't always. I told Bells you were the prettiest baby I'd ever seen…" He broke off sounding pained. Renesmee realized it must be hard for him to talk about his missing daughter. "You have her eyes."

"Where you they?"

"What?"

"Where are my family? The Cullens? My mom and my dad?"

"Last time I spoke to Bells she said…she said that she had to Italy for a mission trip. And she said that you were in good hands. I didn't know that meant foster care. I would've taken you. Then you would've known the truth. About who you are, about your family."

"Italy?" Jacob pressed. "What part of Italy?"

"The city of Volturra."

Jacob and Renesmee exchanged a glance.

"Look…um…" Renesmee started.

"You can call me 'Charlie' if you want. Bella did sometimes." Charlie studied his feet as he talked.

"Oh…uh…okay. Um…Charlie…it was real nice meeting you, but I've sorta got to find my parents. That's what I came here for."

Charlie sighed. "Please, Nessie. Bring your mother home for me. Bring my little girl home."

"I will Charlie. Promise."

"I will too, sir." Jacob promised, raising his hand in farewell. "We need to get going."

"Goodbye." Renesmee and Jacob hurried to his car and clambered inside. Once in the vehicle, their eyes met.

"Volturra?" Renesmee watched as raindrops began to sprinkle from the sky, streaking Jacob's windshield. "Does that mean the Volturi have had them hostage this whole time?"

Jacob lifted his head glumly. "I'd venture to say so. Only one way to find out." He put the car into the drive. "Hope you have your passport; looks like we're going to Italy."


	5. Chapter 4: Volturra

Chapter 4: Volturra

"Vanessa Blake?" The man taking their passports asked.

"That's me!" Renesmee sung in a falsely cheerful way.

"Fine, you can go through."

Renesmee passed through the barriers to see Jacob pacing anxiously by the gates.

"Nessie! Finally!"

"That's what I'm saying! I thought they were going to do a strip search." She muttered angrily rolling her eyes.

Jacob beamed at her. "You're so pretty when you're pissed off."

"Well, I'm glad you think so cause if we get held up again I'm going to be gorgeous."

As soon as the plane took off, Renesmee fell asleep on Jacob's warm shoulder. She woke up a few hours later feeling stiff and sore.

"Are we there yet?" She yawned.

"Not quite, sleeping beauty."

"Yeah that's been done before."

"What has?" Jacob feigned innocence, making his eyes wide.

"The 'sleeping beauty' line. You are not going to get anywhere with me so drop it."

"Wait, if I'm not getting anywhere with you then how come you left your foster home with me, let me hold your hand, fell asleep on my shoulder, and- at this moment- are travelling to a third world country with me?"

"It's to find my family, not because I'm attracted to you."

"Well you will be. I give you a week before you'll let me kiss you."

"Humph…no way?"

Jacob tilted his head. "Less time?"

Renesmee waved over a flight attendant. "Excuse me miss, but could I change seats."

The attendant shot her a Leave-Me-Alone-Or-I'll-Throw-You-Off-This-Plane-As-We-Are-Flying-Over-The-Atlantic-Ocean kind of look.

"I don't think you can move, Nessie. You're stuck with me."

"I'm going back to sleep." She groaned laying her head back on her seat.

"Hey! What about you're heated pillow?" Jacob asked in a faux outraged tone.

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Please."

"Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I'll leave you alone if you kiss me."

Renesmee opened one eye. "Are you for real? You'd stoop that low?"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"No."

"It's a 'no'?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No! What?" Renesmee squeezed her eyes shut again trying hard to forget that the hottest boy she'd ever met had confessed to being in love with her and was now flirting. Her heart skipped at the thought of kissing Jacob Black, but she knew she couldn't let him have the satisfaction.

"I'm going to kiss you, Renesmee Cullen." Jacob whispered sexily in her ear. His warm, sweet breath caressed her face, but she stayed perfectly still. His lips brushed the corner of hers, making her whole mouth tingle in anticipation. "Is this okay?" He breathed.

"Excuse me passengers, this is your captain speaking." Jacob huffed in annoyance and settled back down in his chair. Renesmee told herself she should be happy he didn't kiss her, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed.

She also couldn't ignore the fact that what she wanted more than anything was to jump on Jacob and kiss him within an inch of his life.

"We are now landing in Verona." The pilot continued. "Please stay seated until the planes comes to a complete stop. Thank you."

Jacob gently played with Renesmee's fingers. The words "Stop or I'll kill you" hovered on the end of her tongue. She couldn't bring herself to say them though. She was incapable it seemed, of pushing Jacob away.

When they got off the plane, her legs wobbled causing her to nearly fall. Jacob's arm caught her, sweeping her up dramatically.

"Careful there, angel. Don't wanna break something."

The headed to a car rental place and Jacob picked out a small silver convertible.

"Does it get good speed?" Renesmee asked.

"Always gotta be the mature one."

"Well what if there's a car chase?"

"Hmm…good point." Jacob agreed as he consulted a piece of paper with the car's information. "Yeah it gets good enough speed for a car chase."

"Really?"

"Trust me."

"Fine."

Renesmee ducked into the car and Jacob drove it out of the parking lot. They sped down the highway, Renesmee reading off directions on how to get to Volturra.

"Do you think they're being held captive?" Renesmee's voice quivered.

"Probably. They would've come home by now if they were able too. I'm sure of it."

Renesmee watched Italy go by wishing that she could enjoy it more.

"So would you call this 'a rescue mission'?"

"It may come down to that."

"Do you think they're dead?"

The car was silent as the two of them considered the horrible possibility.

"I hope not." Was all Jacob said.

"I hope not too."

"I'll be your family though. I'll…I'll always be here. Loving you. And if they are…dead…we can run away together. We can forget everything and start all over, just me and you."

Renesmee ran Jacob's words through her mind. He really did love her.

"Jacob?" She murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I…I…" The words she was trying to say were "I love you", but suddenly the timing felt wrong. "I'm glad you found me."

"I'm glad I found you too." Then the car passed a large sign and Jacob's face darkened. "We're here."


	6. Chapter 5: I Love You

Chapter 5: I Love You

The only thing keeping Renesmee from not having a panic attack was Jacob's reassuring hold on her.

"Where do you think they are?" Renesmee asked looking around without honestly knowing what she was searching for. The odds of her vampire family standing in an alley covered in chains were pretty thin.

Jacob stopped dead in the street staring up at a large castle.

"I think I may have found it."

He walked forward at a fast pace, dragging Renesmee along with him.

"How do you know that's the place?" She yelled over the mass of people laughing and talking around them.

"Bella's come here before. She described the Volturi's castle to me."

"Why'd she…?"

"That's a long, suspenseful story and we're on a rescue mission."

"Right."

They walked up to find a large door. Jacob pulled on the handle and they stepped into a strangely modern looking lobby.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked from the desk.

"Can she help us?" Renesmee hissed. Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah we're looking for a group of vampires called 'The Volturi'? They have her family and my best friend and we'd kind of like them back." Jacob shot her a stunning smile and even though the situation they were in wasn't the best Renesmee found herself holding in a giggle.

"Is this some sort of joke?" The woman asked.

"Naw, see I'm a werewolf. And my girlfriend here," He winked at Renesmee,"she's half-vampire. She's the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen."

"Is there a problem here?" A new boy had joined their party, his eyes glowing a bright crimson. His nose wrinkled when he came close to Jacob, then his bloody eyes laid to rest on Renesmee. "Ahh…Renesmee Cullen." He smirked at her. "We hoped you'd come eventually."

"Where's my family?" Renesmee growled lethally.

"Don't you worry! They are safe. How about I take you to them?"

Jacob stepped in front of Renesmee. "You're not taking her anywhere."

"You shouldn't have brought her here werewolf."

"It was her family. She wanted to come."

"Of course she did. But you should've been smart enough to know that if she showed up she'd be killed. She's been on our list of…things…to put to sleep since she was born."

"I want to see my family. And I want you to bring them out to me." Renesmee demanded, staring a hole through the vampire.

"Very well."

The vampire boy turned and went back out through the door he'd come in through. Jacob steered Renesmee to the chairs in a corner.

"Renesmee, you need to get out of here." He whispered urgently. "When he comes out with everyone, I'll overtake him and everyone will be let go."

"Jacob…"

He stroked her face. "You need to do as I say. I love you. I can't lose you."

The door banged open again, but the Cullens didn't immerge. Instead an army of vampires did. In one fluid motion Jacob had seized Renesmee and burst out the door. Renesmee was aware that the city was flying passed them, but she never felt her feet touch the ground. Jacob was cradling her in his arms as he fled the city of Volturra. He threw her in the passenger seat of the car and he jumped in the front and revved up the engine. All around them the Volturi were appearing.

The car tore out and onto the road.

"Good thing you thought of getting a fast car." Jacob gasped.

"Well that didn't accomplish anything." Renesmee put her head in her hands and felt the pain rising in her chest as she held back sobs.

"It gave you a good dose of fear. That's always a good thing."

"It's not the time for jokes. I nearly had a heart attack, bloodthirsty vampires are after us, they still have my parents, and we have nowhere to stay."

"Nessie, we got out okay, the bloodthirsty vampires are going to stay in their city and wait for us to come to them, we'll make a plan and get your family out, and I have a credit card." Jacob was trying to be brave for her, but his voice was shaking too. "We'll go back to Verona, I'll get us into a hotel, then we'll make plans on how to bust out your family."

"I feel like I'm in a movie."

"Yeah, I feel that way every day of my life."

They pulled up outside a fancy hotel.

"This place is perfect." Jacob decided. He got out of his car and opened Renesmee's door. "M'lady?"

Renesmee smiled weakly at him. "Are you sure this place is good? It's gunna cost a fortune." She mumbled as they stepped into the reception area. The silk chairs and sofas, shiny new looking hardwood floors, the twinkly lights wrapped around the railing of the grand staircase, and the giant crystal chandelier hanging delicately from the ceiling was more intimidating than the Volturi.

"Just like your mother." Jacob grumbled as he pulled out his credit card.

"May I help you?" The lady at the check in desk asked kindly.

"Yes. One deluxe room please, with one king sized bed."

_One bed?_ Squealed a voice in Renesmee's head. If possible the hotel seemed even scarier than before.

"Thank you very much." Jacob's calm voice pulled Renesmee back to Earth. "Kay Nessie. You ready?"

She picked up her small bag and followed Jacob up the elaborate staircase. The room was stunning; from the enormous bathroom with the Jacuzzi tub to the giant bed with the golden comforter.

"Do you have a side?" Jacob asked.

"No…no…not really?"

Jacob's lips curled upwards into a leer. "Are you uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements?" He teased.

"Um…no. I can live with sleeping with you…," Renesmee winced, "I mean next to you."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed. Then he positioned their bodies so he was an inch over top of her.

"Are you uncomfortable now?" His dark eyes were seductive as he did a push up so they brushed up against each other.

"Very."

Jacob pressed his lips against hers and Renesmee couldn't help herself. She thrust her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Wow Nessie." Jacob was out of breath. "You really got into that."

Renesmee felt heat flood her face, but it wasn't from embarrassment this time.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I thought you'd never say those words." He whispered kissing her again.

"I'm not having sex with you…yet at least."

"Completely understood." Jacob got off of her and rolled over to his side of the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Why'd it take you so long to tell me?"

Renesmee snorted. "I just met you yesterday morning."

"And yet here we are."

"Here we are."

Jacob propped his head up on his hand and smiled at her.

"What?" Renesmee raised her eyebrows.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"What?"

"Just this afternoon you were all like 'you're not going to get anywhere with me' and now we just finished making out on a king sized bed in a fancy hotel."

Renesmee frowned at him. "Screw you."

"Please do."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Very mature." She hopped out of bed, grabbed her bag, and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed for bed. I'm tired."

"Baby, you can change in front of me." Jacob chortled.

"Nice try 'playa'"

They lay in bed, Jacob's arm draped lazily over Renesmee's shoulders. She was trying hard to get to sleep, but she had never shared a bed with anyone before-especially not anyone of the male gender.

"Nessie?" Jacob half whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Obviously not Jacob or I wouldn't be answering you."

Jacob put his lips on her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, but is this going to be going on all night? Cause I'm tired."

Renesmee was lulled to sleep by Jacob's soft laugh and whispered "I love you"s.

And for a moment she forgot that she was in Italy. She forgot that her whole life had been a lie. She forgot that a horde of vampires had her family and were after her blood.

For now she was just happy to be in her true love's arms.


	7. Chapter 6: Hide And Seek

Chapter 6: Hide And Seek

Jacob knocked on the hotel room door and grinned from ear to ear when Renesmee answered on the first knock.

"Hey Nessie."

Renesmee scowled at him. "Where were you this morning? I woke up and you were gone!"

"Did the fact that I was missing bother you?"

"Yeah it did as a matter a fact."

Jacob stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around Renesmee. "I'm sorry I didn't leave a note or something." He kissed the top of her head. "I was getting a bearing on where your parents are."

"Did you find anything?"

Jacob released Renesmee and scattered a stack of hand written notes on the bed. Renesmee flicked through them.

"What is all this?" She demanded.

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed. "Notes I took while observing the Volturi. I figure the more we know about them, the better chance we have at completing our rescue mission. And staying alive."

Renesmee picked up a sheet of paper. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett in east wing." She read out loud. "What about my parents?"

Jacob pointed to a scribble over to the side. _Edward and Bella- being held in west wing._

"Why are they separated?" Renesmee wondered.

"I was just asking myself the same thing. I feel it could be because your parents and Alice and Jasper- I suppose they'd be like an aunt and uncle to you- have exceptional powers. The others, not so much."

"So what's our plan?"

Jacob massaged the back of his neck. "I think we should get Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett out first. I have a feeling the others are under maximum security. Once we have the others though, we may be strong enough to get a few vampires out of the way."

"When?"

"What?"

"When are we going to Volturra?"

"I was thinking the day after tomorrow. I was thinking we could get in touch with Carlisle or someone tomorrow and tell them the plan."

"What are we doing today?"

Jacob smirked. "I figure that since we're in Verona we might as well have a little fun."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nessie I know your parents and I'm positive that they'd be all for us doing a little sightseeing."

Renesmee groaned. "Jacob! We're on a freaking _rescue mission_!"

"Fine we'll discuss the plan and the bistro I made reservations for us at."

Renesmee got dressed grumbling to herself. How could Jacob feel the need to take her on a _date_ when her parents were locked up by evil vampires?

Jacob was sitting on the bed waiting for her when she came out of the bathroom dressed in a simple white halter/ jeans combo. He strode over and kissed her hard for a few moments.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Jacob took her hand and walked her out onto the cobblestone streets.

The bistro was only a block away. They walked slowly enjoying the scenery. Renesmee felt guilty to be enjoying such a moment with Jacob when her family was in trouble. When they got to the bistro they were seated out on a romantic patio. Jacob reached across the table and took her hand.

"Pretty romantic huh?"

"Very."

"So I guess since we're in love we should contemplate taking the next step in our relationship…" He stopped short at the glare on Renesmee's face.

"In case you didn't remember, we have more pressing issues than sex."

Sighing Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out the notes. "I don't know why we have to go over these over and over again. It's an easy plan to carry out."

Renesmee gazed at Jacob's hand around hers. "I'm sorry."

Jacob met her eyes and frowned. "Why?"

"Because you did all this and it's gorgeous and romantic and perfect, but I need to feel like I'm doing something to help my family. I feel so selfish sitting here loving this time with you…loving you. I _want_ to talk about us. I _want_ to just be with you. But I can't. Not until my family is safe. Not until I've done everything I can do for them."

"So you want me?" Jacob mused.

"More than anything."

"That's all I need to hear." He squeezed her hand.

After lunch, Jacob took Renesmee to the park. They sat on a bench licking ice cream cones like two characters in a romantic comedy. Every once in a while Jacob would spontaneously lean in a kiss Renesmee, but mostly they sat there watching the kids play on the slides and talking to each other in rapid Italian.

"Do you want a kid?" Jacob asked.

"Eventually." Renesmee watched as a small boy ran up and hugged his mother's legs. "Not until I've settled down with a husband and a house and a job. I'd like to go to college too."

Jacob scooted a little closer. "Not sure how college will play out for you. You ran away from home therefore dropping out of you school." He stared out at the playground and intertwined his fingers with Renesmee's. "Do you want to settle down and have kids with me?"

"That depends. What's your credit score?" She asked teasingly.

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"Yeah twice. Once with my friend Josh and most recently with my friend Henry."

Jacob seemed to be lost in thought. Renesmee quickly added, "But I never really liked either of them. I only said 'yes' because they were friends and I didn't want to hurt them."

"We should be heading back to the hotel. We have some things to do before we go to Volturra tomorrow."

Renesmee hopped off the bench. For a moment she was worried that Jacob was mad at her, but then he slid his arm around her waist.

They lay together in a large bed, Jacob playing with Renesmee's hair.

"So I'm going to scale the walls and try and find one of the Cullens. I'll tell whoever I find the plan and they'll pass it on. Come the next day, everyone'll know what's going on."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Renesmee whispered in concern.

Jacob laughed. "I'm a werewolf Nessie. I'll be okay. It's you I'm worried about."

"But I half-vampire!"

Jacob sighed. "You're half-human too though so unfortunately you're breakable."

"What should I do then?"

"You wait by the entrance and when I give you the signal do something to distract the lady at the front desk."

"How will you guys get out?"

"The window. All of us can jump out of it and not get hurt."

Renesmee turned over onto her stomach. Jacob's face was tense; she could tell he was worrying. She reached out and touched his face.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. It'd be all my fault."

"Jacob, I'm not going to get hurt."

His lips curved a little. "You're just so young, and not used to this world. See I may look seventeen, but really I'm thirty three. You on the other hand, you're still a kid."

Renesmee tilted her head and moved up on the mattress so she could kiss Jacob. "I don't feel like a kid." Her voice was seductive. Jacob pulled her face to his again and kissed her greedily. Then he stopped.

"Is it really fair to tease me?" He breathed.

"Mmmm…but am I really teasing you?"

Jacob's eyes opened wide and he resumed kissing her with new found strength. "Nessie…" He started.

"Shut up."

Jacob suddenly sat up straight. "We are not doing this now."

Renesmee pouted at him. "I thought you _wanted _me."

"I do." Jacob traced her form with his finger tips. "I want you more than you'll ever know."

"Then prove it!"

Jacob shook his head. "You were right earlier when you said we shouldn't do this until you're family is free. Making love will only distract us at this point. Once your family is safe in Forks, we'll stay here and have an early honeymoon." His face darkened. "That is if Edward will let us."

"Let's go to bed. We should start out early tomorrow."

Renesmee and Jacob were driving to Volturra as soon as the sun began to rise. The city was gorgeous in the early morning. Renesmee loved how everyone sparkled as the rising sun hit it perfectly.

"You okay?" Jacob probed.

"Yeah why?"

"You're really quiet."

"Just nerves. What if we get caught?"

Jacob shrugged. "If we get caught then you run and I'll try and fight them off."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm not leaving you to fight a bunch of vampires."

Jacob groaned. "Renesmee Cullen! You are not under any circumstances to risk your neck for me. Understood?"

Renesmee crossed her arms. "No it is not understood. I refuse to leave you."

"If you refuse to leave me then we both end up dead."

Silence fell on the car. Renesmee felt hot tears well up in her eyes.

"Nessie?"

Renesmee nodded wordlessly. Jacob pulled the car over to the side of the narrow road.

"Nessie, look at me." He commanded.

Renesmee continued to stare transfixed out the window.

"Nessie, nothing is going to happen. And if something does we both run. Just like we did last time. Worse comes to worse I'll transform into a wolf and bite their heads off."

"Lovely." Renesmee choked out.

Jacob swiped at a tear that was rolling down Renesmee's cheek.

"Everything is gunna be okay. I promise." Jacob put his hands back on the steering wheel.

Renesmee laughed bitterly.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"I just can't believe I feel this way for a complete stranger."

"I'm not a stranger."

"Not anymore," Renesmee took a breath, "when I met you, you were though. And yet I ran away with you, slept on a bed with you, kissed you, trusted you, fell in love with you…just a few days ago the biggest thing I had to worry about was learning my lines for the play."

"You're a wonderful actress by the way. I was watching you."

Renesmee grimaced remembering the panic of seeing Jacob's shadow in the auditorium. "Yeah I know. I thought you were a stalker."

Jacob smirked. "Sorry I didn't reveal myself to you. I must admit you scared me quite a bit when you called out 'Who's there?'"

"Why would that scare you? You're a big bad wolf. We were just a bunch of school kids."

"I was just lost in my thoughts. I was thinking 'My God she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.'"

"You were not."

"I was too. Then I realized you were talking to me and that you knew something was up."

Renesmee nibbled her lip. "Why'd you follow me? Do you realize how terrified I was?"

"I had to talk to you. Besides if I hadn't followed you we wouldn't be here right now and I'd still be drooling over you without getting anything in return. I like the new arrangements. You're an excellent kisser."

The city of Volturra appeared even bigger and more frightening today. Perhaps it was because Renesmee knew that monsters waited within the gates wanting nothing short of her demise. Jacob sashayed around always keeping contact of some sort with her. They stopped right outside the Volturi's door. Jacob gave Renesmee a quick kiss before sprinting into a dark alley. Renesmee sunk down the wall so she was obscured by a bush. Her whole body was shaking with fear.

After a long time Renesmee peeked at her watch. Jacob had been gone an hour. Her heart thudded to a halt. It couldn't take an hour to simply pass a message to one of the Cullens. She curled herself into a ball and began to rock like a small child. Everything was ten times more frightening when Jacob was gone and she had no idea where he was.

A loud crash erupted from the front of the building and out the door came a large russet colored wolf. His whole side was covered in blood.

"Jacob!" Renesmee screamed. The wolf shot her a look of fear and warning. He opened his muzzle and let out a distressed howling sound. His eyes were pleading. Renesmee knew he was begging her to leave him, but she ran to him instead. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! Please, please…can you become human again?"

The wolf shook its head and she understood he was in too much pain to transform just yet. The wolf limped off in the alley. Renesmee followed, tears once again pouring from her eyes. Once it the alley the wolf collapsed and closed its eyes.

"NO!" Renesmee cried. "Jacob!" The sobs threatened to rip her chest apart.

"Renesmee Cullen?" A voice called.

Cold hands picked her up off the dirty ground. "Someone get the dog!" The man holding her said. Renesmee tried to get her breathing under control. _He's going to be okay. He's strong. He can get through this. I know he can._

She was taken through vast hallways and finally thrown into a cell. She huddled in a corner crying harder than she had ever before. "Jacob." She sputtered.

"Renesmee?"

Renesmee looked up to see the brunette from the pictures Jacob had shown her.

"Nessie! Edward! It's her!"


	8. Chapter 7: Family

Chapter 7: Family

Renesmee sat around with her mother, father, aunt, and uncle. She knew everything should be better now that she was with her family, but she couldn't even stop hysterically sobbing long enough to tell them she loved them and was glad they were alive.

"Renesmee, sweetheart!" Bella exclaimed. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Renesmee breathed deeply, but the ragged breaths hurt her. "Jacob…he's…hurt…they…have…him…" She blubbered.

Bella embraced her daughter and shot Edward an alarmed look. "Jacob's hurt?"

Renesmee nodded weakly. "I…love…him…" She gasped.

Edward tensed a little, but Bella held her tighter. "I know Nessie. He loves you too."

"He…can't…die…" _Breathe, breathe, breathe._ "Help…me…find…him…PLEASE!"

"Jasper?" Bella called meaningfully. Renesmee felt a wave of peace wash over her as her breathing returned to normal.

"I need to find Jacob." She said sounding much feeling weirdly calm all of the sudden. "He's dying."

"What can we do?" Bella murmured.

Alice sighed. "I wish I could help you Nessie." She said sadly. "Unfortunately I can't see the dog's future."

"Don't call him that!" Renesmee snapped.

Everyone was quietly exchanging glances with one another.

"Jacob happens to be the love of my life and he's off somewhere on his death bed. Now what is the point of having a family if they can't freaking help you find your boyfriend when you need him!"

"Jasper?" Edward muttered.

Renesmee slumped against the wall feeling defeated. Then a rap sounded on the cell's door and the boy vampire Jacob and Renesmee had met their first visit to Volturra entered.

"Alec." Edward greeted coldly.

Alec ignored Edward's greeting. "Renesmee? Aro wants to see you."

Renesmee stood up, wobbling slightly. "Lead the way."

Alec smiled coolly and began to walk forward, Renesmee followed close behind. She found herself in a large room full of vampires that reminded her of a court. Three vampires sat in the front in three throne like chairs.

"Ah Renesmee Cullen!" The vampire in the middle throne clapped his hands. "How nice to see you! Why I haven't laid eyes on you since you were a tiny thing. I must say you've gotten beautiful."

"Thank you." Renesmee kept her face controlled keeping an "I'm too cool for this" attitude about you.

"We were very disappointed when we found you and your boyfriend sneaking in to break out criminals." He said as though scolding a naughty five year old.

Renesmee placed her hand on her hips and lifted her chin up. "Not one of my family members is a criminal. And where is Jacob?" She hissed.

"Bring in the boy!" Yelled Aro.

Two large vampires walked through the large double doors, Jacob between them. He was once again a human. One whole side of his body was bloody and bruised and he was walking in such a way that made Renesmee suspect he had a broken leg.

The brave façade slipped from her face when she saw him. Jacob attempted a smile at her, but it turned into a wince. Renesmee spun around to Aro. "What did you _do_ to him?" She demanded outraged.

"Breaking prisoners out of jail is against the laws young Renesmee."

"So you had to beat him up? Look at him he's a wreck! He needs a doctor."

Aro waved a hand at the vampire guards. "Take him to Carlisle."

"Please let me go with him!" Renesmee pleaded.

"Fine." Aro consented, "But I must talk to you later to discuss your fate. You shouldn't be alive Miss Cullen."

Jacob grimaced and Renesmee ran to his side. The guards herded them to the east wing where there was a cell identical to Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper's cell.

"Carlisle?" The guard summoned in a gruffly.

A handsome man appeared at the bars. When he saw Jacob he instantly beckoned him into his cell. He told the guards the materials he'd need and then they left to fetch him his supplies.

Carlisle laid Jacob down on the cell floor. Renesmee kneeled by his head dabbing his bloody wounds with her shirt. Jacob smiled serenely as she caressed his face.

"I'm okay Nessie. Really, I've been a mess like this before."

That's when Renesmee broke down into tears again.

"C'mon sweetheart." He cooed, "No crying over me. You've done that too much for me." He stretched his hand toward her, but he was too weak to reach her face. Renesmee grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek. Jacob closed his eyes and Carlisle left to meet the guards for his supplies. When he came back he went to work on Jacob. Jacob's arm went slack, his fingers no longer moving against Renesmee's face. Tears wet Jacob's unmoving hand.

"Please tell me he just fell asleep." She moaned.

"He is. He's tired. It was quite a fight up here."

Renesmee ran her fingers through his hair matted with sweat and blood. She bent down and whispered "I love you" in his ear. She knew he heard her because his lips curved ever so slightly.

"I just need to get his leg positioned then he'll be able to heal normally." Carlisle looked up at Renesmee's distressed face. "Honestly, he's going to be back to normal within a few days, a week at the most. Werewolves heal fast."

"Good." She lay down beside his limp form. Cuddling into his bare chest. His arms constricted around her pulling her close. Renesmee closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep. She was suddenly very tired from all the chaos of the last few hours.

"Nessie?" Someone was shaking her awake. She sat up to see Jacob's frightened face.

"Whatsgoingon?" She sighed drowsily, her words running together. Then she saw, a guard was knocking on the cell.

"Aro wants you." The guard said.

Jacob's eyes were full of horror and Renesmee knew why. They were going to kill her.

She looped her arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him. "I love you."

"Nessie, don't go."

"She doesn't have a choice." The guard growled. "Get out here now."

"Nessie. Please. Fight them."

Renesmee stood up. "I love you Jacob." She said again. "I always will no matter what happens. You remember that when your with your new girlfriend."

"I'll never get a new girlfriend. I refuse to be with anyone, but you. I love you."

"NOW!" The guard was livid. Renesmee waved goodbye and walked out the door. As she was down the halls she heard Jacob scream "NESSIE!" She turned to see him fall against the barred doors crying. It was the first time she'd ever seen him cry. As her pace slowed the guard roughly took hold of her and dragged her to the room she'd been in earlier.

Aro stood before her, a grim smile on his face.

"Well Renesmee, you don't appear to be a danger to our kind or humans." He began.

"No sir, I've lived with humans my entire life. I didn't even know who or what I was."

"HOWEVER," He continued, "if we spare your life then your parents will think what they did was acceptable. And no one would learn a lesson. So we are going to invite your family and the werewolf to this room so they can watch your execution."

"What?" Renesmee gasped, nausea washing over her. "You're going to kill _me _to teach my _parents _a _lesson_?"

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I don't want to do this. But the law must be enforced. Your execution will take place a week from today. Guards, take her back to her cell."

The guards once again held onto her, as if by letting her walk on her own she'd find a way out of this hell, but not to the east wing. They were taking her to her parents' cell.

"Excuse me there's been a mistake. My cell is the one on the east wing. The one where my boyfriend is."

The guards laughed. "This is your cell now." They pushed her in and slammed the door.

"Renesmee, did you see Jacob?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Carlisle is caring for him. He'll be okay. I won't though."

"What do you mean?"

Renesmee met Edward's eyes and his grew wide in shock.

"My execution is scheduled for next week. All of you- even Jacob- are going to be made go there so you can 'learn a lesson'."

"Renesmee…"

"They won't put me in the same cell as Jacob. I won't be able to see him anymore until the execution day." She brushed a tear from her eye. She had cried more in this trip than she ever had in her life. Bella cradled her. "We won't let them get you." She promised through clenched teeth.


	9. Chapter 8: Surreal

Chapter 8: Surreal

Renesmee spent the next few days tracing the cracks in the wall, feeling as though she was already dead. The guards came by to tell her family about the execution, she knew they were going to Jacob's cell next. Her heart ached at the thought of Jacob's pain when he would receive the news. All she could think of where her regrets. She'd never get to kiss Jacob again, or feel his arms around her. She'd never know a normal life with her family. She'd never be able to make love to Jacob or have his babies. She'd never marry him or share a life with him. The thoughts made her stomach hurt. She wished more than anything that she was at least sharing a cell with Jacob. Then she could pack in years and years worth of love with him in the short week she had left. Her family had given up trying to talk to her. Now Edward and Bella spent all day in each other's arms, while Alice and Jasper spoke to one another in hushed tones. Renesmee couldn't stand the sight of her parents loving each other. It sickened her that she and Jacob had to pay for her parents' stupid mistake. She had spent so much time worrying about them and looking forward to meeting them, but now she hated them.

Every night Renesmee would cry herself to sleep and every morning she'd wake up with dried tear streaks down her face. She'd spend all day thinking about Jacob. There was no piece.

Renesmee was sleeping when a rap sounded of the door. Her heart pounded as she wondered what horrible news the guards could have now. She walked over to it to find herself face to face with Emmett.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"I just need to tell you that you need to get the guards to bring you back to our cell. Jacob's a wreck. They're trying to give him food and stuff, but he won't eat and he won't drink. He's begged us to kill him multiple times. He really wants to die before you."

Renesmee hugged herself. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Look, Jacob and I were never and will never be good friends, but seeing him like this reminds me of Edward when he was separated from Bella. It sucks to see someone this way."

"Emmett, it doesn't matter whether or not I transfer back to your cell. I'm still going to be executed in four days."

"I'm just telling you." He turned and started to sneak back to his cell.

"Wait! Emmett!" Renesmee hissed. "How'd you get out of your cell?"

"Rosalie charmed the key out of our guard."

Renesmee sighed and sat by the door looking out into the barren hallway wracking her brain for a way to get back to Jacob.

/

Four days earlier

Jacob sat against the cell door as he watched Renesmee disappear down the hall with the guard. His chest heaved with the sobs he'd been fighting. He realized that this could be the last time he saw her. The night wore on. Jacob drifted in and out on consciousness. He could feel the eyes of the other Cullens boring holes into him. When morning came he was wondering how much longer he could hold it together. His mind was abuzz with reasons why Renesmee hadn't been returned to him. Most of the reasons made him feel the need to throw up.

About mid-morning the guards came in.

"Renesmee Cullen has been sentenced to death by Aro. The whole family and the…dog…are going to be escorted to the execution. Attendance is not optional. The execution will take place this Monday at nine." Then the guards had left.

Everyone was focused on Jacob who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Jacob, Jacob calm down. We can't have you phasing in here." Carlisle's reasonable voice calmed Jacob some, but he still felt out of control.

How would they do it? Would they rip of her head like they do to the vampires they prosecute? Or would they sink their filthy fangs into her soft, pale neck and drink until she was drained of blood? Jacob retched. Whatever they chose it would be impossible to watch. How could they expect him to watch them murder the girl he loved? They hadn't brought Renesmee back. Jacob had a heart breaking image of her all alone in a dark, damp cell waiting with batted breath for her death to come.

/

Chaos was everywhere in Renesmee's cell. As the execution date got closer, Bella began freaking out. She would punch walls, break down in dry sobs, and yell at Edward for having sex with her while she was still human…during these fits of hers Edward would cradle her in his arms and shoot Renesmee exasperated looks over Bella's shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" Renesmee's exclamation silenced everyone. "If anyone should be going crazy it should be me. I'm getting punished for something that wasn't my fault, I'm separated from Jacob, I'm trapped in this cell, and I feel like hell. So please shut the hell up about your own problems!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Edward's soft voice telling her what to do made the blood boil in Renesmee's veins.

"I'll talk to her however I want 'daddy'! It's both of your fault that I'm going die tomorrow! DIE! Because of you!"

Bella whimpered into her hands, but Renesmee didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. She turned her back on her family and clutched the bars imagining Jacob standing outside them. He would smile his grin and pull her in for a kiss. Renesmee's knuckles turned white as she tightened them painfully around each bar.

"Oy!" Renesmee saw a guard coming at her. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm cursing this whole damn institution to hell for condemning me because of something my parents did and I'm also wishing I was with my boyfriend."

The guard smirked. "Oh him. Yes, he's having quite the breakdown. Keeps yelling your name. We may have to kill him as well just to stop the racquet. We want him to watch your execution first though."

Renesmee spat at his feet. "You people are sick."

"Watch your tongue young lady."

Renesmee walked back to the wall of the cell hissing profanities. She laid her head against the cool stone. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore her family.

It seemed almost impossible that just a few days ago all she wanted was to be reunited with her family, especially her parents. And yet since she'd arrived every word exchanged between them had been out of anger or hatred. And every second she spent in this cell with the people she had longed to be with she wanted nothing more than to be on the other side of the building with Jacob.

When Sunday night rolled around Renesmee felt emotionless. She had gone days without crying for she feared that if she shed one tear the tears would never stop.

No one breathed, no one moved, the only sound in the cell was the sound of Renesmee's heart pounding in her ears. That night no one, not even Bella, even attempted talking to her. Renesmee took a peak at her family's faces. Bella's was pained, Alice's was calm and focused, Jasper's was blank, and Edward's was calculating. Renesmee wondered vaguely what they saw on her face. Fear, anger, longing? She could feel all those emotions boiling under her skin. She wouldn't let them out though and come the next morning she wouldn't show them to Aro or the guards.

She would die with her head held high. She would die with dignity. And by doing so she was defy them all.


	10. Chapter 9: Execution

This chapter could be a little iffy if you're under thirteen.

Chapter 9: Execution

Renesmee woke up from a night of drifting in and out of sleep. She figured that it was normal to not sleep well if you knew you were going to die the next day. Every time she awoke the first thought that went through her mind was _This is the last time you'll ever sleep, enjoy it._

The guard entered the cell. One took Renesmee by the arms, and pulled her arms behind her body. Renesmee bit back a hysterical giggle as she felt like she was on one of the cop shows she remembered Mr. Blake used to watch.

The other guard herded out the others. Bella was going to pieces in Edward's chest. His arms were wrapped tight around her. Renesmee turned and smiled at her parents. She felt she owed them at least some form of affection before she died. Edward's eyes were haunted as he met her eyes. The guard kicked Renesmee.

"Move it."

Renesmee rolled her eyes, but continued forward. At an intersection leading to the room the guard stopped. She heard footsteps approaching. In the front a guard had Jacob secured. His face was panicked and when he saw Renesmee he cried out. Renesmee felt her strong façade slip off her face.

"No talking." The guard said in a bored voice. They all filed into the room. The guards took Jacob and the Cullens over to the side. Renesmee was taken to the front where Aro sat.

"Renesmee Cullen." Aro shook his head slowly. "What a shame it is to have to take a life as interesting as yours…"

"Please!" Jacob yelled out, "You can kill me! Kill me instead!"

Renesmee once again was choking down bubbles of crazed laughter. This felt like a movie. The lines were delivered perfectly. Too perfectly. She looked over at Jacob, whose expression was like someone who'd just been stabbed. Renesmee carefully mouthed "No."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Nessie…" he choked out.

Aro moved his gaze over to the Cullens. "We're here today to execute this girl because what you did was wrong. We came to terms with that sixteen years ago. We were gracious. Instead of executing all of you we imprisoned you. Now your…spawn…has come back and it's time to inflict the punishment we should've given you years ago." Aro sighed. "Once she's dead you all can go. Even the werewolf. All your sins will be forgiven, but if you do something like this again…well then you will die." The guard pushed Renesmee onto her knees and Aro kneeled as well. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up. "Since her skin is soft enough and blood runs through her veins there will be no need to dismember her." He announced.

"NESSIE!" Jacob screamed. He began struggling against his guards. "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S JUST A KID! SHE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"Jacob." Bella warned.

Jacob's body was erupting in shivers. Feral growls escaped his lips.

"Jacob!" Renesmee shouted over the sound of the Volturi's voices.

Jacob burst, shreds of clothing were everywhere. Renesmee screamed even though somewhere in her mind she knew what was happening. It was the first time she'd seen Jacob phase. The massive wolf lunged at Aro. Renesmee sprung out of Jacob's way.

Aro flexed his fingers. The two other vampires who usually accompanied the thrones on either side of his joined him.

The Cullens jumped into action. Edward grabbed Bella and Renesmee and they were all fleeing. Outside Edward tried to keep running, but Renesmee was fighting him feeling strength she didn't know she had.

"I'm not leaving Jacob here!"

Edward looked conflicted. Finally he nodded. "Get yourself out." He muttered to Bella.

"No." She raised her eyebrows, daring him to say something, but when he didn't she stood beside Renesmee. "I'm not leaving Jacob either."

One by one the Cullens came out the doors.

"What the HELL are you doing!" Emmett yelled. "We're free! Run!"

"Where's Jacob!" Renesmee pleaded.

He should be right behind us. Emmett turned to Edward, his face shocked. "Jacob killed Aro."

"What?"

The Cullens all stared at Emmett as though he'd spoken an impossibility.

"Aro is dead. Jacob killed him."

A bundle of fur broke through the door and skidded to a holt. Renesmee ran to him. She stroked his fur. "Jacob…" She cooed.

The wolf nuzzled her with his head and Renesmee hugged his neck. "Thank God you're okay." She murmured in his ear.

The wolf motioned with his head for Renesmee to follow him. Renesmee ran after him, the Cullens close behind. When they got to the car Jacob shot Edward a meaningful look. Edward snorted.

"Jacob wants everyone to close their eyes while he turns human."

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because when he phased his clothes were destroyed. When he phases back to a human again he'll be…indecent."

"Oh." Renesmee laughed giddy with relief.

"Okay." Jacob said. "Keep your eyes closed. Cullens you're running correct?"

"That would be correct." Edward confirmed.

"Good. You can go now. Nessie and I are booked at the big hotel in Verona."

"How long did you book us for?" Renesmee asked.

"A month." Jacob opened the driver's door. "We'll see you there. Start running."

The Cullens took off down the road.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Renesmee asked.

"Well I'm still not decent, but sure."

Renesmee opened her door and took her seat, training her eyes to look away from Jacob who was grinning at her.

"I have some spare clothes in the back, but let's get out of this hell hole before I throw them on."

"Sounds good to me." Renesmee's voice shook slightly.

Jacob began to drive.

"You killed Aro?" Renesmee whispered.

Jacob's face hardened. "He was a monster. He deserved to die. What he was going to do to you…" He shuddered. "I wasn't going to let him get away with it. No one will ever touch you when I'm around."

"Do you think it's safe to stay here? In Italy?"

"I don't know…I think we'll be fine for a night. Once they get over the shock of losing their leader they'll come after us."

Jacob stopped the car over to the side, miles from Volturra.

"This is a good place." He stated.

Renesmee nodded playing with her fingers.

"Hey," Jacob sounded concerned, "are you alright?"

"I-I think so."

Jacob reached out and turned her head to face him. "You have no idea how scared I've been these past few days." He leaned in slightly, Renesmee mirrored him almost reflexively. "You truly are everything to me." His lips met hers for the first time in what felt like years. Renesmee let her emotions from her time in Volturra out in that kiss. She showed Jacob every bit of fear, every bit of love, every bit of pain, everything. Jacob pulled away.

"Whoa…I forgot you could do that."

"Do what?" She asked curiously.

"You forgot? You can show people what you're thinking when you touch them."

Renesmee stared at him not bothering to mask the shock. "So everything I just remembered you….?"

"Saw and felt." Jacob kissed her again and Renesmee strained to show him all her happiness when she was with him. She thought in her head of every second they'd spent together.

When Jacob broke off again mid-kiss, Renesmee cocked an eyebrow.

"I think I should put on some clothes."

Renesmee giggled. "Yeah maybe you should."

Jacob got out of the car and discreetly crawled in the back.

"No peeking." He said in a jokingly stern voice.

"No worries."

Jacob got back in the driver's seat.

"Where's your shirt?" Renesmee questioned.

"Well, you make me so hot that a shirt was just too much."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Jacob kissed her again. Renesmee threw herself at him so she was practically in his seat.

"Hey there Nessie. Save something for the hotel room."

Once they were back in Verona, they saw the Cullens waiting in the lobby of their hotel. Edward's eyes found Jacob's hand around Renesmee's and he frowned slightly.

"Where were you?" Bella exclaimed. "I was assuming the worst!"

Renesmee laid her head on Jacob's bare shoulder and Bella's eyes narrowed at her best friend.

"Don't worry Bells." Jacob reassured. "I was a perfect gentleman."

Bella still looked disapproving. "We checked to see what rooms you were in. Turns out you're in _one room _with _one bed_."

"Oh like you and Edward never shared a bed before." Jacob snorted.

"That's beside the point. Edward and I were in love."

"And so are me and Renesmee!"

"That's _my _daughter Jacob Black!"

"Hey!" Renesmee threw out her arms in an 'everybody stop' way. "Jacob and I are sharing a bed. Get over it." She gave everyone a long hard look. "C'mon Jacob. Let's go."

Jacob grinned smugly at Edward and Bella's stunned faces as he let Renesmee pull him up the grand staircase.

Renesmee opened their room. Once inside she locked and bolted the door. Jacob sat on the bed.

"So I'm guessing you didn't have much quality time with your mom and dad." He observed.

"No. I didn't. In fact we got in a fight. My mom drives my insane."

Jacob laughed. "That's because you two are so alike."

"I'm really that annoying."

Jacob looped his arms around Renesmee's waist and pulled her onto him. "No. You're just annoying enough."

Renesmee undid his belt buckle without stopping the kiss.

Their clothes fell to the floor. Jacob's body was like fire against hers. She kissed him fiercely hoping that her mysterious power was working and he was seeing how much she was enjoying this.


	11. Illegal Author's NoteShhh

Illegal Authors Notes….Gotta Love Em! (Insert Super Smiley that won't show up on the site here)

Status Update Time!

So I haven't updated this book for almost two years. I love reading my old stuff and being like, "Oh I liked this story idea, but this writing utter crap."

SOOO it's time for REVISIONS AND COMPLETIONS! Yaaay….

So my number one issue with this lovely little story I wrote my freshmen year is whoa they move fast. It's like "Oh hey nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you.", "You piss me off.", "I love you.", "Let's get down." All in a matter of DAYS! And the whole time I'm just sitting there reading and shaking my head. Wow.

BUT I liked this general storyline SO… I'm going to go through add chapters and revise stuff. So put me on story alert and hopefully I'll have this minor lapse of writing judgment straightened out in a jiffy.

Thanks for your comments, the good and the bad.

Remember: I'm currently doing this for…all of my stories. So don't expect updates every day!


End file.
